La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P10)
Chapter 10 Visit all town events and there will be a Heart Icon under Liliem for a 4-some H-scene (If you recruited them). As usual, grab all the new available chests. 深淵の間 5F ～異界の塔～ Item that is required to access this dungeon: 魔気浄化の杖. This item is located in B9, the very lower left corner of the map. This area can be accessed only starting from Chapter 9 and onwards. Refer to the screen capture on the right. The entrance to this dungeon is located in B6. Take the teleporter to B6, head upstairs, and an area is shrouded with mist that is preventing you from passing. With the item, the mist fades and the whole dungeon can be explored. This area will contain a lot of different teleporters, but it is overall not that bad of a dungeon as it is rather small. Vardiell's Dark Lightning Palace The method of triggering this event works the same way for the Spirit. Put Ruu into the party, have her trained the ability 呼び寄せ twice(This ability is directly left of Meruya) and spam random encounters until a Majin Encounter is seen. You will have a chance to see this one. This is all luck. If you enter this area for the first time, simply head out to the exit, which is a big crack on the western part of the first area. The exit is rather close compared to the entrance. The reason we are exiting out of this place is because defeating Vardiell will simply be a waste of time as he cannot be truly defeated, and his drop is simply not the best item. When exit, you will be ported back to the town immediately a new quest will become available: 雷光の宝珠. Accept this quest, and you will need 魔力水x5, 落雷の魔力草x20, 神聖の魔力草x20. All the items can be purchased from Alicia's shop. Once the item is crafted, speak to Shuri at the Inn and complete the quest. Repeat the same thing in order to get into this area and defeat Vardiell. Because of the high levels of the monsters, it is simply easier to just escape from the battles and reach to Vardiell directly. Loot all chests and items, and there is a chest that is an enemy on the right side of the map, which can be problematic due to the level difference. Once you reach Vardiell, the encounter will start and you need to defeat him. Boss Battle: Vardiell (Celica's level cap varies depending on when you engage him) Once he's defeated, his portrait will be unlocked and he will join your party as a Monster Summon Unit. Thankfully, the area can simply be revisited again by taking the teleporter to B9 safe room, and take the south portal on the very right side to access this area. Vingoruvu Palace (Final Dungeon - Part 1) The Final Dungeon will be fully explore until the final boss. Spirit City Rasuridonee This guide assumes you have accessed to the spirit through the random Majin Encounter and left the dungeon. Take the portal to B9 and take the top portal on the right side. You should be in B6 of Abeloo' lair. Go downstairs and head over to the Peruru's statue and there will be a new set of stairs going down (The other statue). Inside, we will head to the most inner section, speak to Rizaira, and then head back out of the dungeon. So you can take the north path to the inner section, and then south path when coming back out, or vice-versa when it comes to looting all the items. Every battle encountered must be escaped as it is almost impossible to beat it unless you have high levels or carrying items NG+. When in town, go to the quest bulletin board and accept the new quest: 森精霊の宝珠. Craft this item through Alchemy. It requires: 神木の葉個x10, 古神樹の実x10, 浄化された水x5, When done, speak to Shuri at the Inn. Then head back to where Rizaira is and give her the gem. She will ask you if you are ready to fight her. Choose the first option to the start the battle. Boss: Rizaira - Celica's level cap 104. Her no element 9 second magic kills my whole party below. This section will be updated. Vingoruvu Palace (Final Dungeon - Part 2) The final boss of the game. Optional Content (Majin Encounters) TBD if this is listed as part of EX Content or not.